conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Foreign Relations of South America
It is interesting that you regard the Allied States as a friendly nation, lol. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) WE ARE HATED !!!!!!1111oneoneone -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for giving my people a place where to spend a warm time :) If my nation becomes online again (I hope so) we could talk about the relations between our two nations. I suppose economic ties and maybe politicao or military ones.--BIPU 09:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I would welcome chat about South American relation with TBU :D Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 08:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You mean a consulate in Beijing, and an embassy in Seogyeong, right? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) No it's the former Chinese embassy, but we still use it as one. I guess it could be a consulate. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It would have to be. You can't have two Ambassadors to the Federation, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) We are very saddened that relations between our nations are terrible. We have already began (begun?) to take some measures to ensure that relations can become well again. #We have banned Neutron weapons in Europa (we also messaged PAFF to attempt to do the same) #We will not conduct neutron-weapons testing on Earth from now on #We would also be open to reducing and eventually eliminating all of our earth based neutron weapons if our space program can be modified to accomodate such a large gap in our defense system Plus, there is also our lifetime guarantee that we will never go to war. Also, embassies should be in Trieste, the capital. HORTON11 22:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That should help a little bit (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We would not like to become an enemy of the state. On another subject, we will need to form a military alliance with others to fill the void of our missiles. HORTON11 23:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) lol, the only people who become enemies are the ones that: #Penitalize the LGBT Community #Attack their own civilians #Abuse basic human rights #Use corruption #Abuse the UDHR I don't think you do those (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like i might be an enemy of the state. And Horton, i havent added these new countries to the foreign relations roll yet, but youve got to do better than that. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) @ MineCrafian We don't do any of those. We won't even attack foreign civilians. We consider ourselves to be a very liberal nation, yet are (obviously) very paranoid over our national security. @Woogers: It the removal of our WMD's not enough. Without them, we would be almost indefensible. HORTON11 23:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC)